Simbelmyne
by TolkienScribe
Summary: The end draws near and Aragorn and Éomer discuss the terms of leaving the world, and come at peace with it. Part of the Green Leaves Universe. Complete. Read and review. :)


**Simbelmynë**

 **Summary:** The end draws near and Aragorn and Éomer discuss the terms of leaving the world, and come at peace with it.

 **Disclaimer:** Not one dot.

Part of the Green Leaves Universe.

Enjoy.

 **~S~**

 _Edoras,_

 _Rohan,_

 _Fo.A. 62,_

Éomer resembled the King Théoden in his old age than ever before. He was still broad-shouldered, his back straight and stiff, the muscles still strong enough to wield his sword and carry his armour. His hair had turned white, and so was his trimmed beard. His hairline was higher. His eyes and mind were still sharp. He was dressed in slightly more finery than he used to when he was a young King.

"It will not be long now." Éomer said. "I can feel it in my bones. My time is swiftly coming."

"You are still strong."

"Aye," Éomer said, looking down at his hands. His hands exposed his true age; white, wrinkled, blue veins prominent, hard calluses of a warrior. Aragorn looked down at them. "I am still strong. But I would leave this world a strong man ready to face death than a babbling dotard with a witless mind." Aragorn inclined his head. He too felt the same.

Aragorn himself had not changed much. His life was long. Age would come slow to him. His hair had bare streaks of grey at the temples. His beard was slightly longer, grey hair growing beneath his lower lip. It hid the scar he acquired in the war against the Haradrim some years ago. He too could wield his blade with ease. It will be long yet before his age would no longer allow him to raise his sword. His own hands bore few wrinkles, but not as many as Éomer. It was more scarred from war. It marked the satisfaction of living a full life of toil and its consequent reward.

"There is still work to be done," Aragorn said. "Not all evil is quenched from the lands."

"And evil shall stay and will not leave until Morgoth is defeated, if the Elves are to be believed." Éomer said. Then the Man sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly. "I agree with you. There is much left to do but my heart is now weary. I am tired, Wingfoot. It is time our children took our burdens and made do with the fruits we reaped." Aragorn smiled at the name by which Éomer called him.

Memories returned to him of the War of the Ring. Most were not pleasant, but he remembered the freedom of the Wild.

"How is Legolas?" Éomer asked. There was a glimmer of humour in his eyes. "The Elf has not visited me in two years."

"He is well," Aragorn said. "He smiles less now."

Éomer's smile faded.

"I would expect so. None of us are as young as we once were."

Aragorn knew the Rohirrim looked upon their king with wonder at his strength at so advanced an age. But Éomer was disciplined when it came to his health. His bloodline through Morwen Steelsheen also gave him a longer life.

"Tell him not to grieve." Éomer said. "Pass this message on to him. I join now my sister in the halls of my forefathers."

"I doubt it will comfort him."

"We will meet again." Éomer smiled, his teeth flashing. "We are warriors. Béma will need us to fight when the Last Battle is called."

"Do you believe that?"

"The Rohirrim are the best in the art of war." Éomer said.

"What of Elfwine?"

"He has accepted it." Éomer said. "I would not expect anything less of my son."

There was pride in Éomer's voice.

"You have raised him well."

"He has battled his difficulties well." Éomer said. "I have lived a full life but I can feel my strength leaving me. I can no longer hold my sword as long as I once did."

Aragorn had nothing to give as an answer. He knew he had more years to live. He would wish it, for he loved the time with his beloved. Even after his death, Arwen would live long years before she joined him.

"Imagine the halls," Éomer said. "Where there is no pain, no grief and no sorrow."

The two kings looked at each other and smiled. Wind blew into the room and the clouds parted to allow sunshine stream inside, giving Éomer's white hair the colour of gold. It seemed as if age removed itself from both their faces in the light.

"When I go, I intend to go with a willing heart," Éomer said. He placed Gúthwinë on the table between them. Aragorn raised a brow in amusement and placed Andúril beside it. "It is a pity I cannot take my sword along with me."

"Pity indeed," Aragorn said. "But swords can be made available when there is a need of them."

"They name my reign the Golden Age, blessed my long life and the fertile lands." Éomer said. "I am glad there is something so beautiful with my name." Aragorn smiled sadly at his friend, the feeling in his heart making it certain this would be the last time he would see him.

"It was a good life."

Éomer smiled.

"Aye, it was a good life."

 **~S~**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Additional Note:** I am adding this additional note after finding all these reviews rather tedious. Does Eomer has the ability to choose his death? No, most likely not. Does he actually choose the time of his passing? No, possibly not either. This here is more of a wishful thinking. **Perhaps** , Eomer thought that it was possible for him to choose, like the other Kings from Aragorn's line because in a long way they were related with very, very diluted blood. Again, wishful thinking.

-Éomer King died in Fo.A. 63. He was 93 years old.

-Wingfoot was the name Éomer had given to Aragorn when he heard they pursued the Hobbits in three days on foot. He was amazed.

-Béma is a Rohirric name for Oromë. It is believed the horses were gifted to the Rohirrim by him.

-Théoden King died when he was 71 years old. It is said the descendants of Númenór where gifted with long life and they stayed hale until the very end. Éomer inherited long age from Morwen Steelsheen through his mother Théodwyn who was Théodred's sister.

-Aragorn died willingly, which was something kings of old could do. Now, the kings of old usually refer to the kings of Númenór, which means that Éomer, as descendent of a Númenór, probably had the same choice as well.

-Simbelmynë is also known as symbelmynë (Tolkien never got the correction so both versions are present in his books). The flower grows on graves and tombs of the Kings of Rohan in Rohan.

 **Good? Bad? Leave a review. :)**


End file.
